The present invention relates to a system for the management and routing of telecommunication cables, and, more particularly, to a coupler for joining two or more trough members.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management that is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures that carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers and other cables such as copper wires, it is desirable that a routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, such routing systems include a plurality of components, such as trough members and couplers, for defining the cable routing paths. The trough members are joined together by couplings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,678, 5,316,243, and 5,752,781 teach cable routing systems that include a plurality of trough members and couplers.
Various concerns arise in the use of couplers for coupling trough members. One concern is that a plurality of hardware is used for joining the trough members. This hardware can be cumbersome. Further, there is sometimes a need to rearrange or change the trough members and couplers. It is desirable to provide couplers that can be disconnected.
A coupler for a cable trough system according to one aspect of the invention may include a body including a bottom wall and two side walls defining a trough, the body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the body, and a spring coupled to the body and positioned in the overlap region for securing the terminal end of the trough member to the coupler, the spring including first and second spring arms extending generally in opposition to one another in a plane generally parallel to the longitudinal direction.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a cable trough system including a body including walls defining a bottom wall and two side walls defining a trough, the body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the body, and a spring coupled to the body and positioned in the overlap region for securing the terminal end of the trough member to the coupler, the spring including first and second spring arms aligned in a plane extending in a direction non-transverse with respect to the longitudinal direction.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a coupler for a cable trough system including a body including walls defining a bottom wall and two side walls defining a trough, the body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the body, and a spring coupled to one of the walls of the body for securing the terminal end of the trough member to the coupler, the spring including a first arm that is moveable in a plane generally parallel to the one wall between a locked position and an unlocked position.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a locking mechanism for coupling a coupler with a trough member including a main body including a first railway extending in a longitudinal direction, a first spring including first and second arms aligned in a plane generally parallel with respect to the longitudinal direction, the first spring being coupled to the main body, and a first spring release including first and second fingers, the first spring release slidingly engaging the first railway of the main body so that the first spring release slides in the longitudinal direction between a locked position, wherein the first and second fingers release the first and second arms of the first spring, and an unlocked position, wherein the first and second fingers compress the first and second arms of the first spring towards one another to release the locking mechanism and the coupler from the trough member.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a cable trough system comprising a trough member having a terminal end and including first and second sidewalls coupled to a bottom wall generally forming a trough, the trough member defining a slot, a coupler including a body including a bottom wall and two side walls defining a trough, the body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive the terminal end of the trough member along a longitudinal direction of the body, and a spring coupled to the coupler, wherein the spring is received in the slot when the trough member is inserted into the coupler to couple the trough member to the coupler.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a coupler for a cable trough system including a trough member having a terminal end, the coupler including a body having an open end and including first and second guiding surfaces defining a spacing, the spacing being sized to receive the terminal end, with the first guiding surface slideably engageable with an internal wall surface of the terminal end and with the second guiding surface slideably engageable with the external wall surface of the terminal end, a spring coupled to the body and including first and second spring arms aligned in a plane generally parallel to the first and second guiding surfaces, and a spring release mechanism coupled to the body including a spring release, wherein, when the terminal end of the trough member is inserted into the coupler body, the first and second spring arms engage opposing portions of the trough member defining a slot, and wherein the spring release releases the first and second arms from engagement with the opposing portions when the spring release is slid in a direction parallel to the first and second guiding surfaces.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for using a coupler and a trough member, the method including steps of: providing a terminal end of the trough member coupled to the coupler, wherein the terminal end was inserted in a longitudinal direction into a spacing defined by the coupler; sliding a spring release in the longitudinal direction to disengage a spring from portions of the trough member defining a slot; and removing the terminal end of the first trough member from the spacing.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for using a coupler and a trough member including steps of: providing a terminal end of the trough member, the trough member defining a slot; providing a coupler defining a spacing and including a locking element with a spring; and inserting the terminal end of the trough member in a longitudinal direction into the spacing defined by the coupler so that the locking element is at least partially received in the slot, thereby coupling the terminal end of the trough member to the coupler.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a coupler for a cable trough system including a body including a bottom wall and two side walls defining a trough, the body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the body, and a locking element including a spring and a spring release mechanism, the spring including first and second spring arms extending generally in opposition to one another in a plane generally parallel to the longitudinal direction, and the locking element defining a hole configured to receive a fastener.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a coupler for a cable trough system including a body including walls defining a bottom wall and two side walls defining a trough, the body having a body terminal end defining an overlap region, the overlap region being sized to slideably receive a terminal end of a trough member along a longitudinal direction of the body, a spring including first and second spring arms extending at an angle with respect to one another, and a locking element coupled to the body and including a main body with a railway on which a spring release mechanism slides, the locking element including an unlocked position, in which the spring release mechanism is held by the locking element in engagement with the spring, and a locked position, in which the spring release slides along the railway in the longitudinal direction to release the spring.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to a locking element for coupling a coupler with a trough member, the locking element including a main body defining a hole configured to receive an attaching element and a first railway extending in a longitudinal direction away from the main body, the first railway defining first and second notches at an end of the railway, the first and second notches being positioned to generally oppose one another. The locking element also includes a first spring including first and second arms aligned in a plane generally parallel with respect to the longitudinal direction, the first spring being coupled to the main body, and a first spring release mechanism configured to slide along the first railway in a locked and an unlocked position, wherein the first spring release mechanism includes first and second ramps positioned such that, as the first spring release mechanism is slid from the locked position to the unlocked position, the first and second ramps push the first railway and then engage the first and second notches to hold the first spring release mechanism in the unlocked position.